Même pas cap'
by Lylyne67
Summary: Un coup de blues pour le 31 décembre, c'est pas vraiment de rigueur pour faire la fête. Heureusement pour Yumichika, Ikkaku est là pour lui rendre le sourire


**Titre** : Même pas cap'

**Pairing** : Ikkaku / Yumichika

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS défi de la part de Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen, je ne l'ai pas oublié et tout est dedans XD

**Warning** : Depuis le temps… Je n'ai jamais écrit une fiction sans citron… C'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !

.

Yumichika se prit la tête à deux mains, coupant ainsi le contact visuel avec tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. S'il n'avait pas trouvé cela honteusement laid, il aurait certainement commencé à boire pour s'enivrer.

En face de lui, assis ou plutôt avachi sur la table, Ikkaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire comme une baleine. Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'il était parti dans son fou rire et le brun était persuadé que depuis le temps, il avait complètement oublié la cause de son hilarité. Contrairement au cinquième siège de la onzième division qui enfilait les jus de fruits, le troisième siège, lui, était fin beurré depuis longtemps.

Il y a quelques temps de ça, Ayasegawa aurait certainement ri lui aussi. De façon moins extravagante et moins bruyante, certes, mais il aurait étiré un joli sourire tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne riait plus.

Il n'avait plus envie. Pourquoi ? Très bonne question. Lui-même ne saurait vraiment y répondre. Peut-être la lassitude. Revoir encore et toujours les mêmes choses sans que jamais rien ne change. N'importe quoi, un tout petit détail, quelque chose qui pourrait illuminer sa journée ou sa soirée.

Mais non. Comme toujours il y avait les entrainements acharnés sous le contrôle de leur taré de capitaine, de temps en temps quelques patrouilles pour dégager les Hollows, et quand la semaine était terminée, comme tous les vendredis soirs, ils se rendaient dans cette taverne.

Tous les visages qui l'entouraient, il les connaissait. La moitié de la onzième était présente ainsi que Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, Kyoraku et Iba. Tous riant de plus en plus fort face aux élucubrations d'un Madarame qui approchait sérieusement du point de non retour avant de s'affaler ivre mort sur sa table.

Il le savait, dans très peu de temps, certains autres membres de la joyeuse troupe atteindraient le même degré d'alcoolisation que son ami et le rejoindraient dans sa connerie légendaire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant, et il allait jusqu'à prier pour que son vœu soit exaucé, c'était qu'ils ne terminent pas en un strip-tease atroce et titubant.

Il était sur le point de se lever et de quitter les lieux avant la fin de la fête hebdomadaire quand une immense main vint claquer son épaule. Vérifiant tout d'abord que son poumon ne s'était pas fait la malle sous le choc, il toussota avant de tourner la tête vers celui qu'il avait reconnu comme son capitaine.

« Alors gamin, tu picoles toujours pas ?

- Pour me retrouver dans le même état qu'eux ? C'est tellement peu élégant. J'ai d'autres façons de m'amuser.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, t'es le seul à pas avoir tiré ton coup depuis des lustres, tu devrais te détendre un peu, c'est le week-end, bon sang ! »

Il n'avait pas tiré son coup depuis des lustres. C'est une phrase qu'il aurait tourné autrement, mais le résultat était le même. Effectivement, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de rejoindre quelqu'un dans son lit, mais cela ne lui avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit. Du moins, pas avant que son capitaine ne lui en fasse la remarque.

Yumichika se leva et sortit doucement du bistrot, zigzaguant entre les corps qui commençaient à s'amonceler au sol pour retrouver l'air frais de l'extérieur qui lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Oui, le cinquième siège était las. Las de sa routine, de sa solitude et c'est dans un état d'esprit morose qu'il s'était couché ce soir là, espérant qu'un jour quelque chose puisse changer, qu'une personne pourrait enfin voir ce qu'il pouvait avoir à offrir.

.

Trois semaines plus tard, Ayasegawa se retrouvait devant son miroir à peaufiner sa coupe de cheveux et à s'énerver contre les plumes au coin de son œil qui ne voulaient pas tenir en place.

Ce soir c'était le réveillon. A la Soul Society, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de fêter ce genre d'événement, mais depuis l'intrusion du Shinigami remplaçant, leurs habitudes avaient été légèrement chamboulées et depuis trois ans maintenant ils fêtaient la venue de la nouvelle année.

Pour l'occasion, la tenue correcte était de rigueur, oubliés les habituels uniformes et haoris de tout le monde, place aux kimonos et aux tenues d'apparat. Les festivités étaient déjà bien entamées quand il entra dans la salle de fête. Des ballons flottaient au dessus de leur têtes et des cotillons étaient déjà prêts à être lancés à l'heure fatidique, partout autour de lui, une déclinaison incroyable de couleurs lui faisait tourner les yeux dans tous les sens.

Jamais il ne se lasserait de voir les vêtements que Kuchiki taicho pouvait porter en ce genre d'occasions. Il était certainement l'homme le plus élégant de l'assemblée, bien au dessus du brun qui secrètement jalousait le noble. S'il avait eu la moitié de sa fortune, nul doute qu'il pourrait rivaliser de style avec lui.

Il avançait lentement vers le centre de la pièce où étaient disposés les rafraichissements lorsque deux bras entourèrent ses épaules.

« Eh Yumi ! T'es enfin là ! Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ? »

Le verre de bière qui tanguait dangereusement sous son nez, menaçant de se renverser sur son kimono neuf le renseigna sur l'identité de celui qui lui avait sauté dessus à lui en faire peur.

Avant que l'importun n'ait le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée, Yumichika stoppa son geste en posant sa main à plat par-dessus le verre.

« T'en es à combien de verres, Ikkaku ?

- Bah… Un peu moins que dans une heure.

- Désespérant.

- Allez, fais pas ta tête de cochon ce soir, c'est la fête ! Va prendre un peu de ponch ça te remettra les idées en place. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, un verre était posé dans sa main. Il trempa ses lèvres au bord pour en goûter le contenu et fut forcé de constater qu'il était drôlement corsé.

Il décida aussitôt de remplir son estomac de quelques petits fours afin de ne pas laisser l'alcool lui monter trop vite à la tête et que ce qu'il tenait à la main serait son dernier verre d'alcool de la soirée. Il ne tenait pas à finir comme les autres, en boule sur le sol avant même que ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit.

Et il avait vu juste, il restait encore presque deux heures avant le compte à rebours que certains titubaient déjà dangereusement et qu'ils avaient décidé de jouer à un jeu totalement avilissant qui visait à lancer des défis aux autres concurrents.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, avec d'autres Shinigamis qui ne voulaient pas participer à cette bêtise, il regardait, à la limite de l'écœurement, ses plus proches compagnons se donner honteusement en spectacle.

Hisagi était à moitié écroulé par terre, riant à gorge déployée, réfléchissant certainement au défi qu'il allait lancer à sa prochaine victime.

« Eh Matsumoto ! Cap ou pas cap de montrer tes nichons à Renji ?

- Cap ! »

La sulfureuse rousse se leva et tourna le dos à toute l'assemblée, restant seulement face au vice capitaine de la sixième division. D'un geste elle ouvrit les pans de son kimono dévoilant ainsi son opulente poitrine aux yeux de Renji qui prit tout d'un coup une teinte aussi écarlate que celle de ses cheveux.

« Et… Et j'ai le droit de mettre le nez dedans ? »

La gifle fut magistrale. Rangiku était assez ivre pour se dénuder partiellement mais pas assez pour laisser le rouge la toucher. Se frottant la joue pour faire passer la douleur, le lieutenant proposa alors à son homologue de la dixième de choisir un challenge pour un autre concurrent.

Ayasegawa était dépité. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait s'adonner à de telles pratiques sans aucune pudeur et à la vue de tous. Heureusement que Hitsugaya n'était pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là, sinon il y avait fort à parier que la plantureuse rousse en aurait subit quelques conséquences.

Les minutes défilaient et les paris étaient de plus en plus stupides. Jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami remplaçant ne vienne lui aussi mettre son grain de sel. Il eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas le droit de boire parce qu'il n'était pas encore majeur que les mots d'Ichigo, bien imbibé d'alcool, ne résonnent dans ses oreilles.

« Et pourquoi pas des défis en duo ? Eh Ikkaku ! Cap ou pas cap de faire un concours de branlette avec Yumichika ? Celui qui perd doit se faire la coupe de cheveux de l'autre ! »

Un grand rire de la part de tous les participants se fit entendre et Kurosaki souriait béatement de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. En voyant son ami se bidonner également et prêt à répondre qu'il relevait le défi, Ayasegawa se leva et sortit de la salle des fêtes en claquant rageusement la porte.

Adossé au mur, il respirait profondément pour retrouver son calme, admirant la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il retournait sans cesse les mêmes images dans sa tête et il était à deux doigts de verser une première larme quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un le rejoindre.

« Eh Yumi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Vous êtes tous de gros tarés. L'autre débile se trouve marrant d'organiser un concours de masturbation et toi en bon ivrogne que tu es, tu allais accepter !

- Oh allez Yumi, c'était pour rire. Je suis bourré d'accord, mais pas au point de me laisser faire de la sorte. »

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas, Ikkaku fit un pas vers lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Allez Yumi, chasse tes idées noires pour le moment, c'est la fête. Et ne reste pas dehors sans te couvrir, tu vas attraper la mort, tu es déjà en train de grelotter. Tu vas rentrer à nouveau avec moi et tu vas passer une bonne soirée. Cap ou pas cap ? »

Yumichika étira un timide sourire en chassant les petites larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Cap. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, il devait l'admettre, même Madarame semblait boire moins que d'habitude pour garder ses esprits et veiller sur la bonne humeur de son ami. Il se surprenait lui-même à émettre de légers petits rires aux plaisanteries scabreuses de certaines personnes.

Il avait oublié à quel point tout pouvait sembler nettement plus beau et plus sympathique quand il était de bonne humeur. Il avait décidé au moins pour cette soirée de faire ressortir le Yumichika des débuts.

A la fin du décompte final, une pluie de cotillons s'emmêla dans ses cheveux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre les courageux qui étaient sortis pour tirer quelques feux d'artifices et pétards.

« Alors Yumi, c'est quoi ta bonne résolution de cette année ?

- Oh j'en sais rien… J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Tu pourrais peut-être te débarrasser de ces plumes, non ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Jamais je n'ôterai un élément essentiel à ma beauté. Patate !

- Patate ? C'est nouveau ça.

- Oui, je trouve que ça te va bien.

- Eh dis-voir, c'est pas un mauvais jeu de mot à propos de ma coupe de cheveux ?

- Tu n'as pas de cheveux Ikkaku.

- Pas faux. C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! »

Le troisième siège étira un large sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami. Il était soulagé de le voir ainsi. Depuis quelques temps, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, les trois quarts du temps, il le trouvait triste ou pensif.

Il entreprit donc de faire son possible pour garder ce sourire sur ce visage si fin. Après s'être resservi une énième bière, il retourna vers le brun à la coupe au carré en sautillant autour de lui comme un kangourou sous dopamine.

« Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

- Mais t'as pas fini oui ? Tu vas me donner le tournis.

- Dis-voir Yumi, cap ou pas cap d'aller botter le cul de Zaraki taicho ?

- Pas cap Ikka, pas cap.

- Roh t'es pas marrant. Et cap ou pas cap de botter le cul d'Ichigo ?

- Pas cap.

- Oh eh, petit joueur va ! Allez, juste un petit coup de pied aux fesses, juste pour se marrer ! Fais pas ta tapette ! »

Le visage de Yumichika se rembrunit d'un coup, laissant comprendre à Madarame qu'il venait de dire une connerie. Par contre, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour le vexer de la sorte, il lui parlait toujours de la même manière.

« Je n'ai pas envie de botter le cul de qui que ce soit ce soir Ikka. De toute façon il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher, sinon j'aurai d'horribles cernes noirs sous les yeux demain. »

Après avoir salué la dernière moitié rescapée de la beuverie et enjambé ceux qui n'avaient pas supporté les litres d'alcool, il avait pris le chemin de sa chambre à la onzième division. Le froid lui mordait les joues et il s'emmitouflait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son long manteau.

Ikkaku n'avait pas lâché prise et le suivit dans les rues sombres du Seireitei sans avoir pris la peine de remettre son blouson. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité le réchauffait de l'intérieur et il ne ressentait pas la température négative qui sévissait en cette nuit du nouvel an.

Ayasegawa l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Apparemment, il essayait à nouveau de lui remonter le moral en lui lançant des défis pour le moins incongrus auxquels il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre.

« Cap ou pas cap de plonger dans un lac glacé ? Cap ou pas cap de plonger dans l'océan à poil ? Cap ou pas cap de piquer ses bonbons à notre vice capitaine ? Cap ou pas cap de faire un trou dans le manteau rose de Kyoraku ? Cap ou pas cap de faire croire à Ichigo que Rukia veut son corps ? Cap ou pas cap de porter l'écharpe de Kuchiki ? »

Tout ceci commençait à l'excéder de plus en plus, il se retenait pour ne pas se retourner et mettre une droite à son ami pour qu'enfin il la ferme. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre dans la onzième division, le troisième siège toujours sur ses talons.

« Eh, eh, Yumi, cap ou pas cap… »

Ikkaku n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. A bout de nerfs, Yumichika avait violemment claqué la porte, se laissant emporter comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant car cela aurait donné une mauvaise image de lui.

« Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ? »

L'homme au crâne rasé ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, planté sur place, pour le coup, il avait décuvé ses nombreuses pintes en moins d'une seconde.

« Yumi ?

- Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer ? De m'aimer comme moi je t'aime. Réponds ! »

Ikkaku fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yumichika qui fuyait son regard. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé poser cette question et il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de son ami qui allait certainement l'envoyer voir ailleurs dans quelques secondes après l'avoir secoué un bon coup.

Mais les mains sur ses épaules se glissèrent jusque dans sa nuque et les lèvres humides de Madarame se posèrent sur les siennes. Son haleine était infestée de l'odeur de la bière mais Ayasegawa n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, au contraire, il trouvait ce goût délicieux venant du souffle de celui qu'il aimait.

« Cap. »

Ikkaku se serra un peu plus fort contre son ami, essayant de calmer son corps tremblant, de le rassurer avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il s'aventura à pousser le baiser un peu plus loin, sa langue vint chercher celle du brun et la caressa doucement quand il lui avait accordé le passage de ses lèvres.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret et posèrent leur front contre celui de l'autre. Leurs yeux se rencontraient brièvement avant de fuir, n'osant pas vraiment se regarder dans les yeux. Mais quand Ikkaku attrapa le menton de Yumichika, ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard.

« Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que tu m'as montré ton bankai. Je te voyais, tu avais l'air tellement fier, tellement heureux, tu avais accompli ce que tu voulais le plus au monde. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux. Parce que ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais donné cette fierté.

- Et depuis tout ce temps tu ne dis rien ? Yumi ! Hozukimaru est précieux pour moi, il est ma fierté et une partie de moi, mais il ne pourra jamais m'apporter ce que toi tu peux m'offrir. »

Silencieux, avec une larme au coin de l'œil, Yumichika remerciait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de pouvoir être dans les bras d'Ikkaku et que cette position l'empêchait de voir son visage rougi qui ne collait pas avec son teint habituel.

Et maintenant que pouvait-il faire ? Que dire ? Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle réponse, à ce que son ami ne le repousse pas. Il pensait qu'à cette heure-ci, il serait déjà seul dans sa chambre en train de se lamenter sur la perte de celui qu'il aimait.

Un léger malaise s'était emparé du brun et Madarame s'en était aperçu en sentant les quelques petits crispations dans le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Il devait l'avouer, lui non plus ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il fallait dire que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir l'avait bien éméché et même s'il était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se laissait aller plus facilement qu'à son habitude. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais répondu oui à Yumichika sans réfléchir un peu avant. Il n'aurait pas foncé tête baissée dans cette situation. Alors que là, c'était sorti tout seul.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de lui, ce corps fin et svelte était tout à fait appétissant, mais merde, il s'agissait de son ami. Celui avec qui il avait passé toutes ces années au Rukongai avant de devenir Shinigami.

Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aimer et qu'il avait répondu oui, il était censé faire quoi ? Toutes ces mièvreries de bonnes femmes, les longues conversations devant un dîner romantique, les fleurs et les chocolats, ce n'était pas fait pour lui et il le savait.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le planter ici et le laisser terminer sa soirée et sa nuit seul comme un chien alors qu'il venait implicitement de lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Et plus le moment durait, plus ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dire ou faire quoique ce soit, moins ils savaient quoi faire. Au fond, ils auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit se termine, leur étreinte était plutôt confortable.

Mais d'un geste machinal, Yumichika avait posé la tête sur son épaule et les mains d'Ikkaku caressaient le dos du brun, glissant petit à petit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se glisser sous l'étoffe du kimono pour effleurer la colonne vertébrale.

La chaleur qui se dégageait de ses doigts avait réchauffé tout le corps d'Ayasegawa et celui-ci s'était laissé aller encore un peu plus contre le torse musclé du troisième siège. Ce geste tendre, impensable venant de sa part, il voulait en profiter au maximum, ne pas en perdre une miette, surtout lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou, lui apportant encore plus de frissons.

Et il aurait aimé que ça continue, qu'il appuie un peu plus fort dans son dos, pourquoi pas même un petit massage qui finirait de le détendre, mais contre le haut de sa cuisse, il sentait quelque chose qui le mit mal à l'aise.

La bosse qui appuyait de plus en plus fort sur sa jambe et qui dans des mouvements presque imperceptibles frottait contre le tissu, il ne l'avait pas du tout prévue. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Et les mains de Madarame montaient de plus en plus haut vers ses épaules pour descendre de plus en plus bas vers ses reins. Il devait réagir et vite, il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse penser qu'il était un garçon facile.

Jamais de toute sa longue existence il ne s'était allongé dès la première nuit et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas le courage de demander à Ikkaku d'arrêter ses caresses. La raison ou la passion ?

L'homme au crane rasé s'était un peu écarté de lui et avait replongé ses yeux dans les siens avant de repartir dans un baiser langoureux. Et la passion l'emporta. Yumichika ne pouvait décemment lui dire stop. Il en avait tant rêvé et tout ceci était tellement inattendu. Et qui lui disait que demain matin en se réveillant Ikkaku ne lui dirait pas qu'ils ont fait une erreur ? Dans ce cas et dans le doute, mieux valait profiter de l'instant et ne rien regretter à l'avenir.

Sentir Madarame excité à ce point avait également réveillé ses envies et il sentait un besoin irrépressible de le toucher, de le dévêtir, de profiter de la vue de ce corps autrement que lorsqu'ils prenaient leur douche après les entrainements. Mais il ne prendrait aucune initiative, il laisserait au troisième siège le soin de mener la danse.

Ikkaku eut énormément de mal à défaire le savant nœud de la ceinture qui retenait le kimono d'Ayasegawa et quand il y fut enfin arrivé, il arracha presque le sien. Leurs torses étaient maintenant à moitié découverts et le brun osa alors à écarter les pans de tissus et à poser ses mains sur les pectoraux qui se soulevaient au rythme de la respiration du chauve.

Il avait fait un simple pas en arrière, juste pour s'écarter un peu du corps de son ami et avoir une meilleure vue sur les gestes qu'il faisait. Il avait seulement effleuré la poitrine de ses doigts. Mais il était fasciné par ce simple mouvement. Il touchait réellement ce corps anguleux et musclé et comme dans ses rêves, cette peau qui avait déjà tant souffert était pourtant incroyablement douce.

Ce fut Ikkaku qui coupa court à ce moment. D'un doigt il avait soulevé le menton de Yumichika pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau avant de lui enlever son shihakusho et de glisser ses mains le long de ses bras fins tout en recommençant à l'embrasser.

Il avait compris que s'il voulait quelque chose de son ami, il devait le pousser. Et sans aucun doute possible, ce qu'il voulait, c'était son corps. Et sur ce coup, il devait la jouer fine, à l'opposé de ce qu'il était d'habitude, parce que s'il faisait un geste de trop ou mal placé, il le perdrait à coup sûr.

Alors il s'évertuait à rester le plus doux possible, à prolonger à la limite du raisonnable les douces caresses sur ses bras, ses côtes, son dos. Il n'avait pas encore osé toucher le torse de ses doigts ou de sa bouche de peur d'aller trop loin.

Mais tout dans la position du brun lui disait d'aller plus loin. Il le voyait du coin de l'œil, la tête légèrement penchée, les yeux clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour pouvoir mieux respirer.

Après un baiser sur une joue un peu rougie, il tenta enfin une approche en glissant ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à une clavicule. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva près du pectoral qu'il daigna enfin glisser sa langue hors de sa bouche sans pour autant la faire passer sur les petits bouts de chairs qui commençaient à durcir sous ses yeux.

Ikkaku savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie lorsqu'il entendit un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Yumichika. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de respirer plus fortement en sentant que Madarame tardait à s'occuper de ses mamelons. Tout ce petit jeu faisant inexorablement monter un fort désir en lui et la frustration commençait même à se faire sentir.

Des papillons volaient inlassablement dans son estomac et la chair de poule se dessinait très visiblement sur ses bras à chaque nouveau frisson qu'il ressentait. Tout ceci était tellement doux. Même le plus tendre de ses amants n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné et aussi patient avec lui. Et alors qu'une nouvelle décharge partait du bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le brun se jura de se souvenir à tout jamais de tous les moindres détails qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il fut pris d'un violent sursaut. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, une sensation chaude et humide s'était fait sentir sur l'un de ses tétons. Et c'était comme si son cœur avait bondi hors de sa poitrine. Bon sang, s'il réagissait déjà comme ça pour ce simple geste, comment ce sera lorsqu'ils feront vraiment l'amour ? A tous les coups, il allait en mourir, du moins, s'il ne se calmait pas très vite.

Ayasegawa avait posé ses mains sur les hanches d'Ikkaku et crispait ses doigts dans la chair à travers les tissus de ses vêtements à chaque fois que le troisième siège touchait un point trop sensible. Par moments, ses doigts s'aventuraient en dessous du hakama frôlant le fundoshi qui lui servait de sous-vêtement.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir porter ce sous-vêtement traditionnel. En général, il portait des caleçons tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, mais l'exigence de la tenue l'avait un peu obligé à le porter sous son kimono. Yumichika était persuadé qu'il le trouverait sexy à se damner.

Et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il avait légèrement fait glisser le hakama sur les hanches du chauve et il pouvait maintenant entrapercevoir le tissu caché. Il caressait l'ourlet de la pulpe de ses doigts lorsqu'il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière par Ikkaku.

Sa gorge s'était nouée et la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de se dire était mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Même s'il ne voyait pas où il allait, il savait parfaitement que c'était la direction de son lit. Il savait que dans très peu de temps il serait allongé, certainement nu et que Madarame le dominerait de toute sa hauteur.

Quand vient le moment où l'on se rend compte que l'on est sur le point de réaliser son fantasme, on a les jambes coupées et l'estomac tordu dans tous les sens. Si le brun rajoutait à ça tous les frissons et toutes les émotions qu'il gardait en lui, il n'était pas loin de perdre totalement la tête.

Et il n'osait dire un mot, il ne voulait surtout pas le stopper ou le faire ralentir, il n'avait que trop attendu pensant que cet instant n'arriverait jamais.

Ikkaku avait finalement décidé de faire parler son instinct, de déconnecter entièrement son cerveau et de laisser son corps agir. Etonnamment, alors que ses instincts étaient généralement bien plus violents que ça, la douceur dont il faisait preuve avec Yumichika lui venait naturellement.

Il s'appliquait sur chaque petit baiser qu'il déposait sur le haut de son corps. Alternant entre poser doucement ses lèvres chaudes ou faire glisser sa langue, comme s'il dégustait la meilleure des friandises. Et en un sens c'était le cas, la peau du cinquième siège avait un goût absolument exquis, sucré.

Et il voulait goûter à la moindre parcelle de cette peau, la voir et l'avoir pour lui seul. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser une seule seconde, il lui avait ôté tous ses vêtements et même s'il avait envie de le voir nu, il se forçait à ne pas l'observer avidement pour ne pas le gêner. Après tout, il aurait tout le temps pour ça plus tard, quand ils auront officialisé leur couple.

Alors il se contentait de caresser cet épiderme, découvrant le corps comme un aveugle l'aurait fait, se délectant de chaque petit tremblement, de chaque petit frisson qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il se concentrait tellement à sa tâche que ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte des légers soupirs et gémissements de Yumichika.

Et maintenant qu'il les entendait, il n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose, cherchant encore et toujours plus de points sensibles pour écouter ces sons délicieux. Malheureusement, il avait déjà épuisé tous les endroits possibles sur le haut de son corps.

Doucement, il se redressa, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ayasegawa dont les joues étaient désormais bien rouges pour ôter ses vêtements.

Nu, Ikkaku retourna s'allonger au dessus de son compagnon pour goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres tentatrices. Pendant le baiser, un mouvement de hanche de la part du brun fit entrer leurs érections en contact. Tous deux à bout de souffle à cause de la décharge occasionnée, ils éloignèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre pour mieux profiter de cette caresse à leur entrejambe respective.

Dans le même rythme, chacun ondulait des hanches pour prolonger les frictions, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés. Le cinquième siège se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas perdre la tête définitivement.

Il était à bout, tout son esprit s'était tourné vers ces quelques centimètres douloureusement tendus en dessous de sa ceinture, le reste de son corps semblait s'être évaporé, ne lui laissant pour seule envie que de sentir cette verge qui caressait la sienne entrer en lui.

Malgré tout son abandon, il fut capable d'ouvrir les yeux et de se concentrer sur ceux d'Ikkaku avant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et d'essayer de formuler une phrase qui aurait assez de sens pour que le chauve le comprenne.

« Dans… Dans le… tiroir. »

Péniblement, Madarame étira un bras en direction de la table de chevet pour en ouvrir le tiroir. Au premier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il avait compris ce que voulait le brun. Il s'empara alors du tube de lubrifiant et l'ouvrit avant d'en déposer une noisette dans le creux de sa main.

Il regardait Yumichika pendant qu'il se masturbait, étalant le gel frais le long de son sexe, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation qu'il allait ressentir d'ici quelques instants. Ce moment délicieux et incomparable de s'enfoncer dans des chairs chaudes et accueillantes.

Le brun avait écarté les jambes encore un peu plus, l'invitant par ce geste à venir le rejoindre. Ikkaku ne voulait pas lui faire mal, alors ce fut avec la plus grande douceur et avec des gestes lents qu'il approcha son membre de cette entrée.

Le lubrifiant avait aidé le passage non préparé, il n'avait pas été obligé de forcer trop fort pour s'introduire doucement. Et maintenant il sentait les muscles palpiter et se contracter autour de son gland, cherchant à l'attirer plus loin dans l'antre serré.

Les yeux fermés avec un long soupir, le troisième siège avançait lentement contre les parois internes. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas laisser échapper le fruit de sa longue attente enfin récompensée.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, les jambes de Yumichika s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et ses bras entourèrent ses épaules, le forçant à se coller à lui avant d'entamer des mouvements de vas et viens.

Seuls leurs souffles entrecoupés de soupirs brisaient le silence de la pièce alors que chacun bougeait ses hanches dans le même rythme pour accentuer leur plaisir. De temps en temps, un baiser, sur les lèvres, une joue, dans le cou. Et alors que le brun pensait ne rien connaître de plus délicieux que ce moment, la verge en lui vint frôler sa prostate et il retomba comme une masse contre le matelas, tremblant de tout son corps.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes de ce traitement pour qu'Ayasegawa n'atteigne l'apogée de son plaisir et il étouffa son cri de jouissance dans la bouche d'Ikkaku qui l'avait serré plus fort contre son torse en sentant l'orgasme arriver.

Trois secondes plus tard, le troisième siège jouit à son tour et retomba à côté de son amant, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Le brun souriait de ce sourire tellement radieux que le chauve aimait tellement. Il l'embrassa, effleurant à peine ses lèvres avant de le reprendre dans ses bras pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Alors que Yumichika était en train de se laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée, un éclat de rire le réveilla en sursaut. Il se tourna vers Madarame dont la poitrine se soulevait convulsivement sous ses gloussements.

« Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui a joui le premier, alors, prêt à te raser le crâne ?

- Plutôt mourir !

- Hors de question ! Tu as le droit de tout faire Yumi. Tout. Sauf me quitter et mourir. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Au départ j'avais voulu tout mettre sur le ton de l'humour, mais je me suis dit au final qu'un peu de fluff dans tout ça pourrait rendre cet OS tout mignon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, pour une fois que je fais dans la bisounourserie XD**

**Note 2 : Voilà, mon échéance de janvier est arrivée à terme, à partir de maintenant, les publications reprennent régulièrement, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manquée et surtout que vous êtes contentes de me revoir ) Et bonne année à tout le monde !**

**Note 3 : Bonne année tout le monde et à bientôt !**


End file.
